Tainted Memories
by Angel Longstring
Summary: Arthur and Kiku are live-in lovers that met in their boarding school. They argue that morning before Arthur has to go to work. He goes to work, thinking that it's settled more or less. Then Arthur gets a phone call that changes his whole day. AU setting. For my good friend HannahSakura


_The shrill ringing of his office phone had Arthur frowning as he reached over to answer it. He hadn't been expecting any calls today that he could remember that didn't pertain to work. So why would Kiku be calling him at this time of day? "Kiku? What's going on?" He spoke wondering what this could be about._

_"This is Lieutenant Edelstein. Is this Arthur Kirkland?" an articulate German voice answered._

_"Yes, this is Arthur. What's going on?"_

_"I'm afraid I have some bad news. Kiku Honda was involved in a serious car wreck with a drunk driver. He is being transported to West End Memorial Hospital now." Lt. Edelstein replied._

_"Bloody hell I'm on my way there."_

Arthur had been freaking out the entire drive to the hospital. He knew he was still in slight shock over the phone call he'd received earlier. Kiku had been in a car wreck and was being transported to the hospital to be treated. That was all he really knew about the whole situation, beyond the fact that it was a drunk driver who had hit Kiku's car. Arthur's only thought was to get to the hospital and make sure that Kiku was going to be alright. He didn't want to even entertain the thought that his Japanese lover wouldn't make it. The doctors would be able to help him, Arthur was sure, but he hadn't been this scared since he was little. He pulled up to the hospital and parked as an ambulance pulled up. He quickly got out and headed toward it. He gasped softly as the back of the ambulance opened and Kiku was brought out by a couple of medics. The young man looked so pale and fragile, it scared Arthur to death. Kiku was covered in cuts and bruises and Arthur was shaking as he followed the two nurses that were wheeling the gurney. He was stopped by a doctor from going with them to the surgery room.

"You can't go back there sir." The doctor spoke, his hand resting gently but firmly on Arthur's shoulder.

"Please let me know how he is?" Arthur asked the doctor who raised an eyebrow.

"How are you related to the patient?" he asked in reply.

"I'm Arthur Kirkland, his next of kin." Arthur answered and the doctor nodded, his expression softening a touch.

"I can do that. I'll let you know as soon as I can." The doctor agreed and headed back to the surgery room as Arthur went to find a seat in the waiting room. It was agony, waiting and not knowing what was going on. He knew that Kiku had been pretty banged up from the wreck but he didn't know the extent of his injuries. In all reality he might not want to know but knowing something was better than knowing nothing in his opinion. Thankfully his sister, Guinevere, came to sit with him after he'd texted her with the news of the accident. He had paced for a bit, to restless to settle down, until sitting shortly before she arrived. She didn't ask any questions, she just sat beside him and put an arm around his shoulders. He leaned against her slightly, trembling, as they waited for news. Finally the doctor returned. Arthur immediately stood, green eyes worried at the doctor's expression. Before Arthur could speak, the doctor put up a hand.

"He's stable but he's not out of the woods yet. He's only suffered minor spinal injuries; mostly a result of whiplash, a broken arm and leg and bruised ribs but his head injury is what has us worried. We'll be keeping him under close monitoring but you can visit him for a little bit." Arthur nodded turning to Guin who gave him a smile.

"Go on, I'll be waiting to drive you home." She spoke, making a shooing motion at him. He gave her a grateful smile and followed the doctor to the room that Kiku was in. Arthur paled slightly at the sight of the bruised and battered Asian, thankful that he was alive. The quiet Japanese man was a fighter; he wouldn't be easily put down. He stepped quietly into the room, shutting the door softly behind him before going over to Kiku's side. He sat in the chair situated there, silently thanking the nurses on duty as he took a hold of the small pale hand closest to him since it didn't have any i.v's attached to it. His thumb gently rubbed across the back of Kiku's hand, biting down lightly on his lower lip in an attempt to hold the tears that threatened at bay. He just held the slightly cool hand in his own, his eyes slipping closed. He shouldn't have let Kiku leave after their fight. He should have made him stay. His eyes opened gazing down at the still, slender figure. Kiku looked so vulnerable amid the i.v. lines and ventilator it made him ache inside.

He felt like he was to blame for the wreck.

He knew in reality he wasn't, the other driver was drunk, but that didn't stop that irritating voice in his head from speaking up. He sat with Kiku for a couple of hours (he lost track of exactly how long) before giving the doctor his cell to put with Kiku's chart so they would be able to reach him if the man's condition changed. He let Guin drive him home knowing he was in no condition to do so himself. He was grateful that she'd called his work to let them know that he would be out tomorrow due to a family emergency. A stretch, perhaps, but Kiku was like family to them. He would be in no state to deal with work with Kiku in the hospital. Guin dropped him off, being picked up by Vash which left Arthur alone in his apartment. He was too tired for it to bother him, however. Arthur changed from his slacks and dress shirt into a white tee shirt and gray sweatpants before slipping into bed and falling asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.


End file.
